Bittersweet, Bad or Good?
by TheHyperWriter
Summary: Based on a true story including me and my three friends, Please read. You guys really need to. If you guys struggle, With some friend problems, MAJOR ones... Learn how i experience it... In a painful one... You need to know not to go Woopsy-Daizy with your friends most of the times...


**Hasso!  
><strong>**How's everyone doing!**

**I'm not really back, This is just a one-shot only, NO chapters. But its Really long**

**This fic is about an alternate fight between Sherman and Penny  
>Why make a fanfic about this?<br>Its because its based on a true story in my school which considered: Me, NeKoza, K.I.R.A, and Knight30000  
>(BTW, The last two names were given by me to conceal their Identities, Nekoza is a writer here)<strong>

**Here are the cast: All 11 years old, and No coupling, nor considering SxP, which never happened, as well as the WABAC  
>Sherman as Me<br>Penny as K.I.R.A.  
>MJ as Knight30000<br>Sophia as NeKoza**

**Here ya go!**

Bittersweet, Bad or Good?

The following classes of Susan B. Anthony were successful!  
>Not even one complain!<p>

The second to the last class was a Practice for the United Nations Day

Sherman was beside Penny and to his right was MJ and to Penny's two steps forward was Sophia  
>There were rumors doubting that MJ has a crush on Penny<br>Sherman had a devilish plan

He will try to prove it  
>His plan was to make MJ jealous at him<p>

So he called Penny some sweet names  
>Like...<p>

From the start:

"Hey baby boo!" Sherman said when it was a rest break

Penny got a little creeped out gave out a 'Ewww' face

"Uhhhhhh" Penny responded to him

He tried out much more things like:  
>Maloosh<br>Boo  
>Sweetie<br>Baby

Then at the fifth Penny punched Sherman on the shoulder  
>Sherman felt the pain, But...<p>

"Everytime you punch me, You really light up the room" He went with the flow

Penny got even more grossed out!

So then, Sherman continued saying some names

And in every name:  
>Ouch!<br>Gah!  
>Oof!<p>

And every after that is a love speech

He turned to look at MJ and he didn't respond, He just did with a Shrug  
>So, Sherman thought that it was he just pretending<p>

So he took it to the next level...  
>At the ending of one practice...<p>

Sherman hugged Penny, Which lead to something Penny lost her patience from  
>So Penny did what was right, She pinched Sherman's shoulder so hard... With Sophia's help<br>He still continues to do his plan

* * *

><p>-At the Peabody Penthouse-<p>

"Hello Sherman, How was your day" Mr. Peabody said as Sherman went by the Kitchen where he was cooking

"It was fine Mr. Peabody" Sherman replied

Mr. Peabody noticed Sherman's shoulder, He was moaning as he kept on holding it

"Sherman what happened?"

"Huh?"

"Your right arm? does it hurt?" Mr. Peabody said in concern as he walked to him

"Not that much, But it hurts when I press it" Sherman said

Mr. Peabody took out his vest and his shirt, He saw his shoulder... It had a really dark black and blue color, Non other than a bruise

"SHERMAN, WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED HEAR?!" Mr. Peabody screamed out loud which filed the whole 3 rooms

"Wha..." Sherman noticed the bruise just now "Oh my god..."

"Who did this?!"

Sherman explained everything what he thought what happened

* * *

><p>-At Susan B. Anthony, Next day-<p>

At the morning when Sherman just came  
>Sherman warned Penny and Sophia not to hurt him anymore and he rephrased as bullying<p>

"And why should we stop?" Penny said confidently, Waiting for no explanation

"Because my dad asked the Teachers to keep an eye on us!" Sherman exclaimed

"Why?" Penny said still confidently, with her arms folded

Sherman took out his vest and pulled his pulled down his shoulder part of his shirt to reveal a big bruise

"What happened there?!" MJ asked in terror

Sherman pointed to Penny

"Why would you pinch him that hard?!" Sophia asked the way MJ did

"Well.." Penny now wasn't confident, She was really shocked of what she'd did  
>She was really sad<br>Even though that she was overdosed about him annoying her  
>She was his friend<br>And that she should always be there for him, Not hurting him

Penny burst into tears as she thought about it  
>Sherman now frowned deeply<p>

"I... I... I'm sorry!" Penny apologized

Sherman comforted her by wiping her tears and apologizing too

"Well... I'm sorry too, If I wasn't so naughty, This thing would've never had happened" Sherman apologized back

"But.. I.. I... That will never come off!" Penny pointed to his bruise

"Its okay, Even though that it hurts, Even if it wasn't worth it, We all had learned a lesson, But it hurts, Yes. But all that is important is that you're still my friend"

"So was it Bad or Good?" Penny asked

They all waited for an answer  
>After a nice speech, He would've said a choice<br>But of what happened, It was neither

"It was Bittersweet"

**Yes this happened to me, The bruise is now gone, Me and My friend are now settled, The four of us are now bestfriends**

**Sorry for late as scheduled on my page, I had some Tests, Practices, and Tomorrow is my UN Day**

**Anyway Review, Fav, Follow, and Like my FB page!**

**~Chao**

**-MoveYourMovieFiction**


End file.
